The Next Song
The Next Song is the Season One finale of JD: Meant To Be. It was released on August 9, 2016, and the writers are BeccaSchmecca and Juntoatiqueen. Overview As Meant To Be prepares for the next grade, they fight and wonder... what will happen if they don't make up? Meanwhile, Rebecca and the gang try to figure out how they ended up arguing. Plot TBA Cast SabrinaCarpenterLove as Ballerina JustADancer as Dancer PinkStar19 as Natalia KlintyWinterDrop as Kitty TheEmmaShow as Emma Guest Stars BeccaSchmecca as Rebecca Olivia Stuck as Patricia Kristi.Mincelli as Kaylee Mira Laime as Shelby BabyLonandObioFan2004 as Cydney DarlingStar19 as Rosa AlyssaTheMusicGeek as Alyssa Prettyfennekin22800 as Ember Trivia * This episode marks the first appearence of DarlingStar19. * This is the second episode where two or more characters argue. The first is Talk To Him!, where Ballerina and Nate argue. * When asked about what this episode would be called in Austria, JustADancer replied with, "How would I know? I don't live in Austria." * Meant To Be Meets Death changes their band name, and joins Meant To Be to form Forever and Better. Quotes Ballerina: Stop being ridiculous, Kitty. You know I didn't call your parents dumb. Kitty: Well, I heard that you did. Dancer: Quit being such a suck-in! Natalia: How 'bout you quit calling people suck-ins? It's suck-up! Dancer: Shut up, you don't know anything. Emma: You guys.... don't do makeup right! Ballerina: That's a dumb argument! Dancer: Y'know, if we hate each other, why don't we all go our seperate ways? Kitty: Good idea! I never want to see any of you again! Ballerina: Fine! ___________________________________________________________________________ Rebecca: That went well.... not. Kaylee: This is gonna be so different next year. I'm think of refriending Kitty! Shelby: I feel like someone is causing all of this. Rebecca: Not us. We de-enemied Meant To Be. Is it someone else? Cydney: Yo, ladies. Haven't you heard of solving the woop? Rebecca: Good idea I've heard since 2006. Patricia: I call main detective! Next time. ___________________________________________________________________________ Ballerina: Why'd you drag me here? Rebecca: Listen, I might've said I didn't care about problems, but you and the others fighting is just not great. Remember the time when Dancer came up with Meant To Be as a band name? That brought you all together. I love listening to your music, though in the past, our families didn't get along, and they prohibit your music at home. Please, just, try to reunite Meant To Be. Ballerina: Okay. I'll do it. _________________________________________________________________________ Dancer: Guys, I'm really sorry for our argument. I wasn't planning it. Ballerina: I wasn't planning it either. Dancer: We have something in common. Dancer, Ballerina: Awwwwwww. Kitty: Well, I found out that Ballerina didn't call my parents dumb. Natalia: And I found out that Emma isn't jealous of my hair. Emma: I am sorry for the argument. Can we forget it happened and become friends again? Please? Ballerina: I'm in. Dancer: Me too. Kitty: I'm up for it. Natalia: I love it, I love it, I love it! Rebecca: Yeah! You guys are back! But... who spread the Ballerina and Kitty rumor? Dancer: I don't know. Songs Singing Whenever!-Theme- sung by Meant To Be Done - Original - sung by Meant to Be Hello by Adele - sung by Alyssa, Ember, and Dancer NØ by Meghan Trainor - sung by Ballerina, Dancer, Alyssa, Natalia and Ember Reunion is Bliss-Original- sung by Rosa Back Together-Original- sung by Meant To Be The Next Song-Original- sung by Forever and Better TBA (must not be original song) Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Episodes